The manual squeezing out of the content of flexible tubes is an every-day operation carried out nearly in every household, a representative example being the squeezing out of a desired quantity of toothpaste from a flexible metal or plastic tube. Other examples are tubes containing various cosmetic products, hair treating preparations, shoe cream, etc. Further examples are tubes containing pasty food products like mayonnaise, ketchup, etc. One of the problems in this connection is the backward flow of the remaining content of the tube, another is that it is difficult to squeeze out the entire content of the tube, causing waste.
Various auxiliary devices are known, such as, for example, the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,082, which is similar to the device of the present invention, yet has a constant width gap through which the tube is moved, and which is thus not fully effective in squeezing out the entire content of the tube. This prior art device has a constant gap through which the thick rear end of the tube is passed, or it has such a narrow end that the rear end of the tube has to be cut off before insertion. This is apt to cause spilling of the tube content.
Another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,787.
The prior art devices are not completely efficient as they do not remove essentially the entire content of the tube, they do not fully prevent the backward flow of the remaining content of the tube, or they are difficult to mount on the tube or be removed therefrom.